The CracKing Diaries 2: Michael in the Spotlight
by LucelovesRach
Summary: Sequel to The CracKing Diaries. Read that first. Michael's POV of the second book. Him dealing with the breakup of his two best friends, his crush on Mia, a 14 year old princess, and various other things. . .Read and Review. On Hiatus until Further Notice
1. The End of LaurenandFelix

_**The CracKing Diaries 2: Michael in the Spotlight**_

**Disclaimer: None of the Princess Diaries is mine. It all belongs to the brilliant Meg Cabot . . . except for Lauren Hill, Cameron Smith**, **and anyone else who doesn't seem familiar. I also may have taken some quotes out of Friends from TOW The Morning After. All Friends stuff belongs to the guys who created it. That's all. So don't sue.**

**A/N: Well I've started my second installment of The CracKing Diaries. Finally. Before you continue I suggest you read The CracKing Diaries. It's the first part of the series. Anyway I'm hoping I'll be quicker about finishing it than I was last time because I now have a computer that isn't constantly freezing or in my brother's room all the time. YAY ME! Anyway I hope everyone had a happy holiday, or whatever . . . And that's it, on with the story . . . **

**P.S. I got the idea of this chapter when I was watching Friends TOW Ross and Rachel take a break and TOW The Morning After, so it may seem similar. I just needed Felix and Lauren to break up for an ultra long time (I know I'm evil). Tell me when you review if you want them back together. **

**

* * *

Ch. 1 The End of Lauren-and-Felix**

_Homeroom, Monday, October 20_

I am so BORED! I swear this is like torture I'm just so anxious (the eager one) about seeing Mia this morning in G&T.

I mean, who wouldn't be, after that phenomenal night we spent, dancing at all the slow songs, and talking at all the fast ones. Right?

I couldn't see her this morning, because I over slept and _someone _(coughLillycough) didn't wake me up in time for me to go in the limo. I'm blaming Lilly because, when she broke my alarm clock by throwing on the ground and stomping on it until it stopped ringing one Saturday morning at like 3:30 a.m., (I was at Felix's for some reason I can't remember) she swore she would wake me up every morning. Which she has done faithfully, every morning, that is, until today.

My parent's told me as I rushed out this morning that I got what I deserved for not buying my own alarm clock, and showing responsibility suitable for a person my age, and not forcing my younger sister who has enough problems of her own to wake me up every morning.

When I replied, "Well, _she's_ the one who broke _my_ alarm clock."

They answered with, "Are you_ sure_ that's what's _really _bothering you Michael? Do you have any other problems that you would like to discuss with us? I know that young men, very much like yourself, at this point of their life, begin to have certain . . . curiosities about the opposite se-"

"Stop shrinking me! I'm fine! I'm late to school!" I yelled as I ran out backpack in hand.

Whatever. It's not like _I'm_ the one with problems. It's my deranged sister who has problems. I mean she broke into my room, and destroyed my alarm clock, just because she didn't feel like pressing the off button. Jesus, sometimes I wish I was an only child.

_Lunch, October 20_

Next period I'll see Mia.

God, I don't even know how to act around her anymore. Should I still treat like my little sister's best friend or what?

I can't even help her in Algebra next period, because of my webzine _Crackhead_, Damn.

Wait, what's going on? Did Felix just tell Lauren to shut up?

Oh crap, he so should not have said that. No, No, No! I better go find cover.

_Still Lunch, October 20_

Oh God, I can't believe that just happened. It can't have.

Let me explain, when I left off Lauren had just been told to shut up.

She got really pissed and said, (in this way that only she can do its like she sounds calm, but you can tell she's angry, but it's so scary, you can't help but do what she says) "Felix can I see you outside? NOW?"

The whole computer club table grew silent. They knew what happened when Lauren got _this_ pissed. Unfortunately Felix didn't.

He said, "Sure." And followed Lauren out into the hall. The computer club lunch table is the closest table to the door so we could hear shouting (From both Lauren and Felix though mostly Lauren). We couldn't make out the words though.

So after about five minutes of yelling, we finally heard Felix yell something then . . . silence. Thinking Felix had won or they had made up I got up and Cameron (She's joined the computer club and forgiven me about the whole dance thing, she's also become "mates" with Lauren) and I walked into the hall.

We found Felix with his nose bleeding, knocking on the girl's bathroom door.

"Lauren? Come on. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, it just . . . _happened_. Lauren? Come out? Please? Come on. It's really hard to stop blood from dripping on the floor, and knock on the door at the same time. Look, it was after we had that huge fight remember? I was Lonely. Confused. I didn't know if we were ever going to be back together again. Lauren? Come on. It was a mistake! I made one little mistake! It was only one night!"

"What happened?" I asked as soon as I reached him.

"Nothing." Felix said defensively.

Lauren opened the door long enough to say "Nothing. NOTHING? So you call _sleeping _with your ex-girlfriend Maria, NOTHING? You Jackass! I HATE YOU!"

Felix looked uncomfortable as Cameron and I both exclaimed, "WHAT?"

"You cheated on Lauren with Maria? You said you were only going to talk. That's not talking dude." I said thoroughly disgusted with my best friend of about eight years.

"It was a mistake. I admit it. And it meant nothing." Felix said ignoring me, and going into the restroom.

Cameron and I exchanged looks and followed.

Lauren had come out of the stall and was yelling at Felix.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! AND _YOU_!" She glared at me, "_YOU_ KNEW ABOUT THIS, AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!YOU'RE _SUPPOSED_ TO BE MY _BEST FRIEND_! HOW COULD YOU?"

"WHAT? I didn't know about this, Any of it! I would never do that to you Lauren!" I snapped.

I saw some of her anger diminish, and tears form in her eyes as she hugged me and said, "I know."

Felix stood rooted to the spot looking miserable, "Lauren, I am so sorry. I-I Love You."

"What? You love me? You think, that just because you said that, it's all going to vanish? That just because you said that," she paused for a moment as she began crying, "all the hurt's going to go away?" Lauren wiped her eyes and looked at Felix who was now staring at the floor.

"I'm sorry I have to be the one that tells you this, but that's definitely _not_ how it works."

"Umm, I think Cameron and I are just going to leave you two alone." I said slowly backing out the door.

"NO! STAY! You're not the one who needs to leave. Felix is. We're done here."

"So you forgive me?" Felix asked hopefully.

"No, _we're_ done here." Lauren said, she had stopped sobbing, and now just had tears silently streaming down her face.

"But." Felix whispered, "We're supposed to be together, Lauren. I was stupid. Really stupid. I am so sorry. Don't think I expected this all to go away immediately, I knew it would take a while to heal, and forget. But I totally didn't think that just because of one little storm you're gonna abandon the ship. Abandon us."

Lauren looked ready to say something more, but Felix interrupted her.

"Lauren. I know we haven't even been dating that long. For like what? Almost two weeks? But, you can't tell me that it hasn't been the best fucking two weeks of our lives. That it doesn't mean anything. That it didn't feel like we had been dating since we had first met, just eight. Who would have ever thought you could meet your soul mate when you were eight? It killed me when you first went out with Josh Ritcher back in the 6th grade. I wanted to hang myself when you told me and Michael about your first kiss with Trevor Dye, back in Middle school. I mean we'd always be close. And you could tell me things that you couldn't tell Michael about. Then when we started going out, it was bliss. Utter complete heaven. Sure we had our share of fights, but we would always make up. Always. I had never felt that way with anyone. Ever. With Maria it was just a fling. One single night. With you I wanted it to last forever." As Felix said this, he started to cry. He took several deep breaths and bent down on his knees which is saying something, because it is _filthy_ on the bathroom floor. "Please, Please Lauren?"

Lauren shook her head as she started crying again too. "No. No. No. No. Felix I can't believe you really mean all this. If you really wanted this, this relationship to last . . . you should have . . . never even gone to Maria's in the first place. You should have had faith in our relationship. Believed that we would get back together. If you had just kissed her then . . . maybe . . . it would have been better . . . I would have forgiven you in time. But to find out the way I did. With you shouting at me! I just don't think I can ever forgive you. Ever. It's over. It's over."

"What? It can't be over. It just can't."

"Then how come it is?"

**

* * *

Well that's it. The last part of the chapter I got from Friends so don't sue me. I just love that line. I realized about halfway through the chapter that Lauren and Felix hadn't really been dating that long, and I hadn't had Michael talk about them being a happy couple, enough for you guys to really get a sense of what a perfect couple they were. I was also trying to make you guys sympathize with Felix by the end of the chapter but I don't really think I did that well I mean what Felix did was horrible. And Michael did seem really girlish. Urggh! Whatever, I did my best. I didn't really have a lot of Mia in this chapter but you'll see her a lot more in the next chapters. Anyway bye. And HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	2. Lauren's Reaction

**Disclaimer: None of the Princess diaries belongs to me and the only thing in this story that belongs to me is Lauren, Cameron, and James. Them and the plot of this story but nothing else. So do not sue me!**

**A/N: I'm finally updating again! YAY! I have been so busy these past 6 months so I haven't been able to write. Plus, whenever I did have time, I had a major writers block, and I couldn't think of anything. But now, there's only two weeks left in school. And I'm super happy since the guy that I've been in love with for the past 8 months (but was to afraid to tell because I didn't want to wreck our friendship) just asked me out. _AND_ I pulled my grade up in Algebra (evilest thing in the world I _finally_ get what Mia's talking about). So I'm writing YAY! Now in the summer I hope to update much more often now so… you should all be happy! **

**_Ch. 2 Lauren's Reaction_**

_**G&T, Monday, October 20**_

This is really depressing… If Lauren and Felix can't last, then what chance do we regular couples have?

Not that I'm involved in any of these doomed couples. I have no one to screw things up with, and you want to know why?

Because, I am still totally and completely in love with my little sisters best friend. Amelia Mignonette Grimaldi Thermopolis Renaldo,_ Princess_ of Genovia. I just looked it up, and if Mia and I were to get married, I would have to take Mia's last name. Michael Renaldo… actually that doesn't sound half-bad.

Anyway, I have to go. I have to tutor Mia in Algebra. And maybe she'll mention last Saturday and how we slow danced all night.

_**G&T, Monday, October 20**_

She didn't say anything about last night. She was preoccupied during our tutoring session that she didn't even smile and blush like she always does when I brushed my knee against hers.

So finally, after spending ten minutes trying to teach Mia about negative slopes, I gave up, and started working on _Crackhead,_ after telling her, I would help her more tomorrow.

She just said, "Okay" and started working on the computer in the corner of the room. Then Lilly went, and looked over Mia's shoulder to see what she was so interested in. Then she said at full volume,

"Oh my God! Is there something about your date with josh Ritcher that you didn't tell me?"

I looked up at once, just in time to see Mia exiting out of 'You and Your Pregnancy.'

I felt the familiar roaring in my ears that I had last heard when I learned that Josh was taking Mia to the Cultural Diversity Dance.

Lilly kept going on and on to a very embarrassed Mia, "Why didn't you tell me? Didn't you learn anything in Family Life Mia?"

Mia kept opening her mouth to explain, but Lilly kept interrupting her. While Lilly was going on her fourth round of naming all the contraceptives Mia could have used on her date, she (Mia I mean) noticed that I was listening to the conversation. She then turned tomato red-, and said over Lilly's rants, "It's for science. Kenny and I had to do an extra credit thing, instead of dissecting frogs."

Lilly, of course didn't believe her, and was all, "Mia, I hope you know that you can tell me _anything_." Then she dropped it.

I know it can't be true though, (Mia being pregnant) because on the date Lars was there the whole time, and wouldn't even let the two get past 1st base if he could help it. So there's no way in hell that Mia's pregnant. Plus, Mia is way too smart to be sucked into the whole "Maybe if I put out it will make Josh love me' trap.

Hopefully.

_**Sometime after school, Monday, October 20**_

Today sucked. James, (A guy Lauren and I have known since 4th grade) Cameron, and I went over to Lauren's after school and spent the whole time looking through yearbooks trying to find the perfect replacement boyfriend.

I told Lauren that if she just wanted to use a guy to get over her ex-boyfriend, that she should really think it over, because in the end she could end leaving someone else besides herself heartbroken.

Lauren just stared at me and snapped, "You know Michael you should really stop reading those pamphlets in your parents office." Then she went on as if nothing had happened and said, "How about Chad Dawson?"

"You know Lauren I think Michael may have caught on to something, I mean you don't want to put someone through what Felix put you trough. And besides I think Chad is gay." Cameron said hiding her face behind a copy of Cosmo to hide her face.

Lauren can get very intimidating.

However, to our immense surprise, Lauren didn't yell, throw dirty looks, or kick anyone's ass. Instead, she did something very unlike her. She started sobbing.

Lauren is not the crying type. At least not in front of people. In fact, until this afternoon, I had never even seen Lauren cry since her grandmother's funeral when we were 12.

And so far, she had cried twice in one day, but today she had a great excuse.

"Oh honey, It's all right you'll get over it. Felix and you just aren't supposed to be together. You'll find someone else." Cameron reassured hugging Lauren, James and I, however, stayed our distance trying to seem manlier. But…I hate to admit it… but during that second I wanted nothing more than to hug and cry along with Lauren and Cameron. I don't know what came over me. Maybe I'm catching something.

"But I don't want anyone else I want Felix! Why did he have to do that! Cameron I thought he was the one. Seriously, I loved him more than I have ever loved _anyone_. Those 2 weeks were the happiest of my life. Now they're over. Maybe I was too harsh. I mean it's a highschool relationship. So he made one mistake…I should call him right now and forgive him." Lauren cried as she lunged for the phone.

"NO! He's the one who ruined the relationship. You can't give in! He made one mistake. but it was a HUGE one! You can't go back to him. Once a guy cheats on you, he'll always cheat on you. You can do better than him. Someone who doesn't think just because of one fight that he can just go sleep with anyone he wants to. You deserve that Lauren. You deserve to be happy and find the _one_ guy who's _perfect_ for you. You may have thought Felix was at one point, but he screwed it up. He proved he wasn't the one the minute he kissed that slut." Cameron said handing the phone to me to put in a place out of the reach of Lauren.

"Maybe I don't. Maybe there is no perfect person for everyone. Maybe we're all just supposed to accept your significant other despite all the mistakes they make- _No matter how big_," Lauren emphasized to stop Cameron from making a comment. "Maybe we're just supposed to settle." Lauren said calming down now.

"No Lauren that's not true!" Cameron said preparing to go into one of her rants about true love.

Lauren sighed clearly upset that now Cameron was going to start lecturing her instead of feeling sorry for her. So, I came to her, James, and my rescue.

"Actually, Lauren I think Cameron is right about not having to settle for someone. I think once you find you find your perfect person, you learn to love them because of all their mistakes and faults not in spite them."

Now any normal good friend would have appreciated my trying to help them getting over the potential love of her life. But no, Lauren isn't a normal friend. She got all pissy and snapped, "Michael stop quoting Thomas Wilde Fountain! You don't know anything about love! I mean you're in love with a 14-year-old princess! She doesn't even know about your feelings, and she only thinks of you as her best friend's nerdy older brother, because she's in love with Josh Ritcher so get over yourself!"

"Oh." I said simply. Lauren can be a real bitch when she's upset. And to make it worse what she had just said had confirmed my worst thoughts.

"Oh Michael I'm sorry I didn't mean it! It's just-" Lauren claimed once she saw my face. I think Lauren might seriously be bipolar. She jumped off the bed, and hugged me. Then she started crying again muttering incoherently into my chest.

I patted her awkwardly on the back and mouthed to James Let's get out of here!

James nodded and said loudly, "Lauren Michael and I have to go now. We're not even helping much are we? Probably just making it worse." Lauren to my surprise didn't object told me she'd call me and practically pushed us out the door.

Women.

**_Around 11, Monday, October 20, home_**

Urghhh. That's all I have to say. I hate Felix so much for doing this to Lauren. Why did he have to be so stupid and selfish? He had such a good thing going for him. I if was lucky enough to have someone as great as Lauren and have her love me back (I realize how girly this sounds but seriously… who cares? I want this! With Mia maybe, but someone also. Okay. I can't really see myself with anyone else but her, but it could happen right?) I would never screw it up. Ever

Oh crap, Mia just logged on. Why can't she see that I like her as more than just my little sister's best friend?

Maybe I should ask her what was wrong today during G&T?

_CracKing: What was with you at school today? It was like you were off in this whole other world or something._

She writes back:

_FtLouie: I don't have the slightest idea what you are talking about. Nothing is wrong with me. I'm totally fine._

Sure she is.

_CracKing: Well, I got the impression that you didn't hear a word that I said about negative slopes._

_FtLouie: I heard everything you said about negative slopes. Given slope m+y-intercept (O,b) equation y+mx+b Slope-intercept._

Wtf? Mia sucks at algebra! I mean she's perfect in everything else but in algebra she sucks. But like Thomas Wilde Fountain, I love her because she sucks in algebra, not in spite of it. But, she wasn't even listening today! How did she know that?

_CracKing: What?_

_FtLouie: Isn't that right?_

_CracKing: Did you copy that out of the back of the book?_

Then she logged off without answering.

I shouldn't have said that. I hate myself sometimes.

**That's it. I had to add that last part about Mia 'cause I hadn't talked about her much so there. I was going to add more but I'm too anxious to just update. Thanx to everyone who updated even when I hadn't written anything in a while. I love you All. WHHOOOOO! If you have a my-space become my friend! **

**And Michael once againseemingreally girly! Argghh! Oh well I can't help it! Read and Review! **

**Till next Time!**

**Princessjoelyn: Of course, you can pick up where I left off. You may have already started since its been soo long since I last updated but I would really like to see how someone else who write the CracKing Diaries. But I will probably also want to write CracKing in Love so if people don't mind having two…**

**Muggsie: I'm sorry that you don't think that CracKing Diaries is good enough, I know I'm not as good as a professional, and if you don't think its good enough for your standards then just don't read it. I don't need you to put me on your favorites list just out of pity. But I guess you had good intentions in doing so… so thanx…. I guess…**

**Pencil3: Wow… I rock… YAY! It's such a relief that at least someone likes the CracKing Diaries**

**Allison joy: I'll try to lay off the swearing… Michael usually only curses when he's upset**

**Everyone else: Thanks so much for the support!**


	3. Just Friends

**Disclaimer: nothing belongs to me yada yada with the exception of Lauren and Felix and anyone else who you don't recognize . . .**

**A/N: YAY I'm finally after forever updating . . . Im sorry it took so long but I'm trying to come up with a good story for Harry and Hermione and can't think of anything . . . and when I would try to write for this story I would get distracted and have a major writer's block so sorry once again . . . I also have no idea what to do with the whole Lauren and Felix thing so . . . blame THEM for my lack of updating . . . and thats about it . . .**

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**I stole that from My best Friends wedding which is a Harry and Hermione fic and on my favorites list so if you're a pumpkin pie shipper read it! And look at the pretty design!**

**Chapter 3:Just Friends**

_Subway, October 21, Tuesday_

Mia's not here today. This is just great.

I'm really looking forward to the rest of the week. I mean, I hope there's gonna be even more little surprises in store for me.

I hate the subway. I hate Lilly. So it wouldn't take a genius to realize that I would hate riding the subway _with_ Lilly.

But obviously, my parents don't care wether or not my life is a living hell. When Mia's mom called this morning_, to _inform us that Mia was sick to day and there fore would not be sending the limo, my parents suggested we take the subway. What fun.

Lilly's not really bothering_ me _though. At least not directly. She's busy interviewing people with this little tape recorder she bought yesterday.

Right at this moment she's asking this elderly couple (both looked no younger than 110) how their sex life is.

That is so disturbing.

The woman is chatting happily away, talking very loudly by the way, basically telling everyone within a ten-foot radius that _Albert_ and she are very active in their sex life. And to keep neither one of them bored, they spice things up, "Oh _you know_ that sort of thing. We have to keep our sexual desires quenched."

Gross. I'm just going to block it out, close my eyes, and think of happy things. Like Mia. Or Britney Spears falling down an elevator shaft. Or Josh Ritcher getting hit by a car, and nothing but his perfect face being harmed, scarring him for life. Hey look there's Mia again!

_Homeroom, October 21, Tuesday _

Lauren's not here today either. But, I had a feeling _she_ wouldn't be, because if I had just broken up with someone I wouldn't want to be caught have an emotional breakdown in front of them twice in one week.

I also suspect something else is bothering her. She wouldn't tell me what it is, but I know that she's not just all depressed about the whole Felix thing. Something else has got to be wrong.

I wonder what it is. You can never tell with women, as I have learned over the past seven years with Mia. I mean, when she found out her mom and Mr. G were dating I thought, _she _had an infatuation with him or something.

They give you absolutely _no _clues. I think it's in their handbook or something. You know in the same one where it teaches them how to take full command of their relationship and be the one with 'the pants' in the relationship.

I have yet to find a relationship where the husband/boyfriend doesn't do _every little thing_ that their significant other tells them to do.

Dad has been telling me for years (though most of the time I don't listen to him), women someday will rule the world.

And for once, I actually agree with him.

_Lunch, October 21, Tuesday_

Felix pulled me aside today after French and asked me if Lauren was dating anyone.

I think my exact reaction was, "huh?"

To state the obvious, I was really surprised. Why was Felix asking me about Lauren and her dating life?

So the next thought to cross my mind was that he wanted to know if she was free to date _him_.

"Felix I'm sorry, but Lauren has made it quite clear that-" I said suddenly sounding like my dad does when he's talking to patients that are liable to just go crazy all of a sudden.

"Michael. Can you please, just shut up just for _one_ minute? I don't want to date Lauren. I just wondered if she had a boyfriend because . . . well . . . I wanted to know what her reaction would be when she found out that I was um . . . "

When Felix stammers that means, he's feeling extremely guilty about something.

"What?" I questioned.

"How do you think she would react if she found out that I have a new girlfriend?"

Wow.

That bastard.

I'll continue later because the said-bastard is approaching me as I type.

_Five minutes later_

Well, whatever. I guess I can kind of see where he's coming from. I guess. He's lonely and this whole Joy thing is just a fling. Hopefully.

And Felix is my friend too, so why can I only be on Lauren's side?

She can't be mad at me for just sticking by my friend.

Right?

Lauren's already going to go ballistic when she finds out about _Joy_ Argh I hate that name. I better make sure that when I tell her, I'm far enough away so she can't hit me or something. Maybe over a friendly phone call or something? You know what? I shouldn't even be the one to tell her. _Felix _is the one who should tell her.

_Two minutes later_

He said he would do it. That takes a _huge_ weight off my shoulders.

I mean that he should be the one to do this whole thing anyway. It's his fault in the first place. I guess.

Oh Crap. What am I saying? Of course this is his fault. Just because I'm talking to Felix now, I can't start agreeing with him on this whole breakup thing.

This is going to be difficult though, to keep our friendship going, if they keep doing _this_. You know the whole avoiding each other thing.

There is no way I would have ever survived school without them, and this was going to be our last year together.

With Lauren going to NYU, Felix moving to California to go to UCLA, and me going to Columbia, next year we'll never get to see each other. I guess it just came sooner than any of us had expected. We weren't prepared to deal with this whole thing _now_. We thought there was still some time, to hang out, make some new memories, so when we're 70 we can tell our grandkids someday, "Yep. You know that ban on stink bombs on the subways? We're to blame for that."

Not that we would do that now. Lauren wouldn't approve and anyway, we're _seniors_. We should be able to pull of something bigger than that. Something that could make Mia finally see me as her soulmate, or something like that. But now, I'll never get the chance.

Now I've depressed myself.

I hate my life.

_French, Wednesday,_ _October 22_

Mia's still not here. Lilly went over to her house yesterday to bring her, her homework, and I overheard her telling her friend that Mia was very sick and looked near death.

The love of my life is near death and I'm over her learning French? A language I'm likely to never use. But whatever. Life is so unfair.

Lauren's here today though. She's sitting next to me trying to balance a pencil on the tip of her finger, instead of taking notes.

The end of the world is indeed near.

Another weird thing is that she and Felix are friends again. No where as good of friends as they once were but they're at least being friendly with one another. I guess he must have told her about the whole Joy thing.

But even though this is great, I'm still suspicious. Last time I thought they had made up after a huge fight, and it ended up being that they were dating, and hiding their relationship from_ me_. Their supposed_ best friend. _Best friends my ass, but again w/e.

I obsess about things too much.

_Lunch, Thursday, October 23_

Kenny is one weird kid. I wonder if I was like that when I was a Freshman?

He sat right across from me, today at lunch in Felix's spot. When Felix pointed this out Kenny sort of got this startled fawn look, but stood his ground. " Since um . . . technically you're not a part of the Computer Club . . . I don't think that you really deserve to have your own spot . . . ummm . . . here . . . cause it's the umm . . . the computer club table . . . so yea . . . "

Felix gave him this look, but sighed and said, "whatever dude," and sat next to me instead.

Kenny looked relieved because I think he really thought Felix was going to hit him. It was sort of funny, now that I think about it.

So next thing I knew, he was staring at me. And I had the feeling he was sort of sizing me up. So I asked him what his problem was, and he asked me suddenly if I knew Mia.

Felix and Lauren gave him a funny look and then looked to me. "Umm . . . why? Haven't you already asked me this question?"

I vaguely remembered that he had a _long_ time ago. It had happened just after the whole school had found out that Mia was a princess. It had just been the one question, so I had shrugged it off, and forgotten about it. But why would he ask me again?

Kenny seemed surprised that I had remembered. "Yea, I guess. But . . . well that question was sort of leading up to this other question, I sort of wanted to ask you."

"Okay then . . . Now that you know my answer to the first question. Then you can ask the other question."

"Are you and Mia going out?"

Crap. This is just great.

Everyone at the table heard. Judith moved her head so quickly that I heard her neck pop. Felix and Lauren just sat there staring at their food now, not wanting to look at me or each other for fear of bursting out in laughter.

I answered slowly, "No, Kenny. Mia and I are just friends. What would make you think we were going out?"

I told this to anyone whoever mistook Mia and our friendship for anything other than just friendship. Or me being her best friend's older brother. I wonder what I'll say if someone mentions this in front of Mia?

You know, I mean, if they ask me whether or not we're going out. What if I tell them we're friends, and then Mia is all, "Michael and I aren't friends. I'm just best friends with his little sister."

That would _suck_. But, anyway.

"Just . . . Well I don't know. You just seem like you like her. And she seems to like you. But if you aren't then well . . . " Kenny trailed off when he saw how I was looking at him.

Crap. _I seem to like her? _Is it really that obvious? I wonder if she knows? Shit.

"You know what, Michael? Never mind. Forget I said anything." Kenny said quickly.

"Well, you can be safely assured that Mia and I are just friends, nothing more."

Wow. The words just hit me right now.

_Just friends nothing more._

I've never heard anything more depressing in my life.

After all the progress we've made. The dance, tutoring her in Algebra, brushing my knee against hers, and her finally getting over her infatuation with Mr. Josh Ritcher. It all meant nothing because . . . the fact of the matter still remains.

Mia and I are _just friends. Nothing More._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:--:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:--:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:--:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**_Finally._ Wow. It took me forever to finish it but I finally did it. I had forgotten how fun it was to write a fic where you've already established the story, the characters and so on. And Kenny might have seemed a little OOC here . . . but I hate that little worm SOOO much that well yea. . . . I don't think I showed it too much here but w/e. And Michael going through the whole doubting thing again. I don't know if Michael really was as blind as Mia was, but it's fun to portray his character like that. I'll try to update as soon as possible and this time I really mean it. Thanks to everyone who has been patiently waiting.**


	4. Love, Michael

**Disclaimer: None of the Princess Diaries are mine. Not Mia, not Lilly, and certainly not Michael. I wish they did but they don't. So yea. The only thing that is mine is anything that doesn't seem familiar. So don't sue me. Thank you for your time. **

**A/N: Very short authors note today. :cheers heard from everywhere: Just want to say thanks to everyone who has been reviewing. YAY to you. And thanks to all of you who have put me on your favorites list. DOUBLE YAY! I had a hard time writing this (major writers' block) so that's why it took a little while. Anywho, on with the chappie.**

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**Chapter 4 **

**Love, Michael**

_Thursday, October 23, 4:00 p.m._

I sent Mia a Get-Well-Soon e-mail a few seconds ago. I know it's hopeless, but I can't help it. Even if Mia doesn't realize soon that I do indeed love her, then she might at least figure out that I do think of her as a friend. And not just my little sister's best friend.

Speaking of my wonderful little sister, she just burst into my room. I'll continue later.

_Thursday, October 23, 4 something_

I really don't understand women at all. Lilly just burst in my room, and made herself comfortable on my bed, and stared at me without saying a word.

Finally, I figured out she wasn't going to say anything so I snapped, "What do you want shit-face?"

Trust me. This is one of her nicer nicknames. Besides, I'm still mad at her for 'accidently' breaking into my room, and attempting to break into my laptop. I still have no idea what she was doing in there, and she still won't tell me.

So anyway, Lilly just looks at me, and then starts grinning.

I was getting annoyed, so I repeated, "What-do-you-want-shit-face?" I said it slowly as if she hadn't understood the question.

Lilly still saying nothing, suddenly burst into laughter.

"Lilly you seriously need to stop sniffing markers, I think it's getting to you." I snapped. I couldn't think of anything else to say.

I was too busy thinking of more important things like . . . Mia and other things . . . Like school. I guess. Because Mia is NOT the only thing I think about. I do have a life you know.

Oh wait, no I don't, because if I did I wouldn't be thinking about school, and I would have a girlfriend. But then again, you can't have everything you want in life, can you?

Lilly just smiled again,and said, "I saw Mia today. I went to her house after school to bring her homework to her."

"Ok . . . I don't see why that was so important." I said unconvincingly as I turned back to the computer.

I knew she would tell me something about Mia that would affect me in some way, and knowing Lilly, it would most likely . . . for lack of a better word . . . suck.

Lilly opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by yet _another_ woman bursting into my room.

Lauren stood there bright red nose, and tissue in her hand. Wearing pajama bottoms, with her hair all sticking up in random places, and yelled loud enough for our whole building to hear, "FELIX IS DATING SOMEONE? AND YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS?"

Oops.

_Still Thursday, Listening to Lauren rant about how men are horrible pigs . . . etc._

Shit.

I knew _I_ should have told her. She's pissed because Felix told her about _Joy_, and was according to her, was very jerky about it.

So now I'm listening to her rant about how the male sex sucks. I'm going to have to have a talk with Felix.

But, I guess I deserve it. I did befriend Felix didn't I? She found out about that too, and hit me in the head with my calc. textbook.

So now my head hurts, my best friend is mad at me, and I desperately want to know what Lilly was going to tell me about Mia.

I don't know about the Mia thing, because when Lauren burst in a few minutes ago, the first thing she did was kick Lilly out. Not that Lilly wanted to stay anyway. She saw the horrible fit Lauren was about to have, and bolted for the door almost immediately once Lauren told her to, "Get out."

But it really wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I mean,she's winding down and has stopped ranting. That's good.

She's finally getting over Felix. Somewhat.

_Still Thursday_

Shit. Oh no. Mia's is going to- Oh Jesus . . . Shit.

Why me? All I wanted to do was something nice for Mia, you know? Something that would show her that I liked her _at least_ as a friend.

But no, I had to screw that up too.

After Lauren finally calmed down, and had stopped throwing things at me, I started playing my guitar right? And Lauren is all, "Can I check my e-mail?"

She looked all innocent with her nose still bright red, but her hair calming down.

So I was like, "sure." And I bent down to write a line for a song I'm coming up with. And it's not about Mia. Entirely.

So she takes my laptop, and logs on, but puts it on her lap so I couldn't see the screen. Not that I would've wanted to because, I didn't expect what she did next.

After a few minutes, she burst out, "Oh, my gosh! Michael you sent Mia a Get-Well-Soon e-mail? One you made yourself? That's SOOO sweet." She then awed while I turned bright red, and got up to try to snatch the laptop away from her.

"Oh, come on, "she snapped pulling it away from me, "I just want to see the end of it."

So I let her, I mean it wasn't anything embarrassing at the end just the words, 'From Michael' at the end. Besides, she had already known I had sent it, So what was the big deal?

Then she gasped and whispered, a little shocked, but still not over how 'sweet' it was that I had sent Mia an e-mail, "You signed it love? So are you going to tell her soon then?"

It took a few seconds for that sentence to fully register in my brain. Then I lept up, "WHAT? I signed it 'from,' not 'love' why are you trying to mess with me Lauren? If this is some revenge thi-"

Then I caught sight of the screen. I had signed it love.

This is exactly what I _didn't_ want to imply. I want her to be my _friend_. I didn't want to tell her I _loved_ her.

Jesus. Why must I ruin everything?

_Friday, October 24, waiting for the limo to pick me and Lilly up_

She's finally better. This sucks.

If she hadn't gotten better, then she might have forgotten all about the 'love' thing by Monday.

But whatever. Maybe she didn't notice it. She doesn't pay much attention to detail, I've noticed. Well except if it involves something she loves. Like Fat Louie, Iceland, or environmental/animal rights. Or a long time ago, (okay a week ago) Josh Ritcher. But she is over that obsession.

So I have decided to just pretend like the whole e-mail never happened. If she brings it up then, I'll try to change the subject quickly. Yea that should work.

The limo just pulled up.

_Friday, October 24, Homeroom_

That wasn't so bad. Maybe she didn't open it.

I could tell she still wasn't feeling all that well when I saw her, because she didn't seem as happy to see us as she usually is, but she still gave me a smile and said, "Hey Lilly, Michael."

Soon Mia and I were in a heated discussion about Tuesday's episode of _Buffy, _a show that Mia loves almost as much as I do. Or so she tells me. Then Lilly gave us both a look, one of those that she gets when she knows something, but doesn't want to tell you, and said, "I'm going to catch up on my reading a bit."

So we were still 'discussing' Buffy when the limo pulled up to school, and I didn't know what to do. Should I still walk her or should I stop short?

So I just continued without argument,and ended up walking Mia to her locker.

I mean, I know it's not a big deal, and Mia probably just saw it as an argument that none of us wanted to agree on so we just continued, and I ended up walking _with _her to her locker.

But . . . it meant something to me. I know I must sound obsessed, and maybe I am, but . . . I don't know. Maybe I am having a breakthrough with my evil plan to make Mia love me.

So once we wrapped the 'discussion' up, she opened her locker and I was all, "Ok Thermopolis, I'll see you in G&T."

She said, "Ok, Michael. Um . . . Bye."

It might have been my imagination, but it looked like she didn't want me to go. Like she wanted to ask me something.

Crap. Listen to me. I really am obsessed. But I mean, how couldn't I be? Mia's perfect.

_Friday, October 24, G&T_

I don't think I can take it anymore. I swear I'm going to take Boris' bow and stick it up his-

That's it. I'm going to the nurses office. I need something to clear this headache up.

_Friday, October 24, G&T_

It's against school code for the nurse to give me anything.

So Mia gave me some of her cough syrup.

It didn't help much, but my headache is going away now that Boris has stopped playing.

Isn't she sweet offering me some of her medicine that she might need in case of an emergency? But that's just how Mia is. Amazing. See why I love her?

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**There. I've already started the next chapter so that should be up soon. At least I hope so . . . we'll see if my muse is v. helpful . . . This is another short authors note so YAY! Don't for get to click that little review buttonon the left side of the screen.; )**


End file.
